No Escape from Destiny
by sparkly red ribbon
Summary: "Alright boys, we have with us a new student today...Dave Karofsky! Say hi everybody!" Kurt could only stare in shock. Karofsky followed him to Dalton. COMEDY. K x ?


Presenting...THIS. For sexypancake

**CHAPTA UNO!**

Kurt walked into Dalton thinking today was going to be a very good day. He had woken up in a good mood and his skin care regimen the night before had gone impeccably, meaning that today he looked absolutely FABULOUS!

On his way to class he somehow ran into all of his new friends and said hi to them, and his first period of the day was his favorite class, English. It was also the class he had Blaine in.

After he had talked to Mr. Shuester he realized that he was, in fact, in love with Blaine. After all, how many guys could make a Katy Perry song sound masculine and sexy? He walked into his class and gave Blaine and almost pulled of a cute sexy face, but his shyness settled in and he just ended up smiling. AT least it was a start.

"Hey Kurt." He replied, talking about the small stuff when class started. The teacher came up to the front.

"Ok class, we have a new student today…..meet….Dave Karofsky! Say hi everybody!"

"haiiiiii.." the class droned.

Oh crap, Kurt thought. He came to Dalton to ESCAPE Dave, not to have him follow him where nobody knew that Dave was a bully. Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other horrified.

Even though Kurt was sitting near the back, Dave managed to give him a wink. Oh god, Kurt thought.

*****later that day*******

"Ok Warblers….we have a new member….meet…Dave Karaoffski!"

OH Jesus Christ, Kurt thought. Then he went and sat right next to Kurt.

"hye baby" he heard him mutter to him. He suddenly saw Blaine look away uncomfortably. Kurt just tried his hardest to pretend he didn't exist.

******the next day*****

"OMG KURT!" one of Kurt's friends came up to him the next day. "I heard the story from Dave! How romantic!"

"Wait what?"

"He told all of us! About how he came here just to be with you. You guys were painfully torn apart when you had to transfer here from all the bullies at your old school."

"That's not true- Dave WAS the bully I was running away from!"

"Don't worry Kurt, you don't have to lie. He told us you'd say that, but we know the truth. He told us that you were saying that because it made it easier for you two to break up."

"No- he REALLYWASTHEBULLY!" it all came out in one breath.

"Don't worry Kurt you don't have to hide it," and he walked away. God dammit Kurt thought.

Later when he went to the Warblers they were all staring at him. He pretty much ahd the same conversation that he had with his other friend earlier that day- nobody believed him, especially when Dave was right there backing up his story.

Kurt just went to sit by Blaine- he knew one person that would believe him.

"Nobody believes me either," he said solemnly. Blaine had even tried to defend him. That made Kurt really happy that he had at least one true friend here.

Practice was miserable, but at least he had Blaine.

********The Next day********

Kurt was visiting home when his dad wanted to talk to him. Finn was there too.

"Hey I heard that you're going out with Dave."

"WHAT NO! I LOVE BLAINE!"

"It's ok, I don't want you to hide it. I just want to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Oh yes there is." He got his stern face on. "I don't like that you're dating somebody that used to bully you. I think you're developing issues that makes you like people that hurt you. Which is why I'm….SENDING FINN TO YOUR SCHOOL!"

"Finn really? But what about Rachel?"

"Yeah I know….that's why…RACHEL'S COMING TOO!"

********The next day*********************

Kurt could not believe what was happening to him. It's as if his past was following him…literally. He could hear in the back ground…

"It's a new daaaayyyy! At a new schoooooolL! Lalalalla alalalal laaaa…" it was Rachel singing about whatever.

"Ohwoohhhhhh" of course it was a duet.

They ran up to him. "Hey Kurt," they said, but just then Karofsky came up. "Oh I guess we'll leave you two alone," Rachel winked. Kurt instead of being annoyed took this opportunity to try to figure out just what the hell Karofsky was planning.

"Just WHAT is your problem? Don't you know that I DON'T like you?" but Dave just had that smirk on his face.

"You don't have to lie, I know how much you enjoyed our kiss." Ew Kurt thought.

"You're disgusting!" and he went to slap him, but Dave just grabbed his arm and his hair and kissed him again, this time for everybody to see.

"Woooooohooooo" he heard some of his classmates chant in the background. Before Kurt could pull away, he was wrenched apart by an adult.

"No making out in the hallways! Detention for both of you!" Kurt was so upset he couldn't do anything but run to class and get away from Dave as fast as he could.

********Later********

He went to sit next to Blaine in Warblers practice, but Blaine wouldn't talk to him.

"Blaine's what's your problem?" but Blaine suddenly whirled around, looking angry.

"You kissing Karofsky, that's my problem! I thought you didn't like him," and Kurt felt like the words _I thought you liked me_ were hidden in between the lines.

"I DON'T, he forced me to kiss him."

"Well it sure didn't look like it. It makes me wonder if you were telling the truth the first time too." Then he was so mad that he got up out of club and walked out.

The vice president of the club stood up uncertain. "well now that Blaine is gone who wants his solo?" A dozen boys raised their hands but Karofsky shouted out, "I nominate Kurt!"

The vice president seemed to like that idea. "Ok Kurt you got it!"

"Umm, I don't know-"

"Don't be shy! You wanted the last solo, I think it's good that you get this one."

Kurt wanted to protest, but that guy had a point….hmm…

*********Later**********  
><strong>

"You and Dave?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Now I KNOW this isn't true."

Kurt breathed his first real sigh of relief in days. Somebody believed him, and it was none other than his best friend.

"Thank you…nobody believes me. Not even Blaine anymore. Not Rachel, not Finn, not my parents, and nobody at school. And tomorrow I have detention with him after school." She shook her head.

"All this because of Karofsky…"

"I know. I'm starting to think maybe I should just go out with him. Maybe then he'll stop ruining my life." But Mercedes put her fists on the table.

"If there's anything you still have Kurt, it's your self-respect. The moment you go out with that loser you throw that in the trash."

She was right.

"Just don't let him walk all over you. Stand up to him like you did before."

The next day...

* * *

><p>To be continued...maybe!<p> 


End file.
